The Cancer Center Administration performs a vital role in assuring the Center achieves its goals and objectives through efficient and effective operations. The specific areas of responsibilities of the Administration are to: Provide administrative support to Director, Deputy Director Senior Leaders, Program Leaders, Shared/Resources Directors and Managers Manage all Center finances including grants, contracts, institutional and philanthropic resources * Provide Human Resource administration for the Center * Manage the Center's shared resources including oversight, usage patterns, and recharge rates * Manage the Center's space, facilities and equipment * Oversee information systems development and maintenance * Manage public affairs, education, and communication programs * Support the governance, planning and evaluation functions of the Center * Support the membership application and review process * Manage the Center's administrative support staff Overall, the Administration is organized to effectively respond to the needs of the leadership and the more than 220 full Members participating in the research programs of the Cancer Center. With the rapid growth that has occurred, major resources have been committed both in staffing and information technology to assure that administrative operations are efficient and fully integrated with the central systems of the University. The Associate Director for Administration is supported in the conduct of these activities by a staff of 26.75 FTEs and has oversight of an annual operating budget of $31.6 million.